


Can I stay, please?

by resonae



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byer has a final test for Kenneth to pass before Kenneth is allowed to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I stay, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. There is a complete abuse of power as well as mental issues, and some people may get offended. So heed warnings well.

It is human to want to rub a dirty sneaker on freshly-painted white walls. It is human to want jump into a freshly made bed and ruin the effort of putting it in order. It is human to want defile what is innocent.

 

Eric Byer sat in the chair in the room. He was fully aware there were no videos in the room, or one-way mirrors. Nothing was watching them, and he had the power to do whatever he wanted to the sole inhabitant of the room. Scared blue eyes had been following him ever since he’d walked in, and Byer found himself smirking a little. Soon, the man would be turned into a perfect human, and he’d learn too much and know too much to be actually pure.

 

But here he was, fully grown into maturity yet neither understanding nor knowing. “What’s your name?” He said, voice low on purpose.

 

The fear intensified. “K-kenneth Kitsom.” The other responded, fidgeting his bandaged hands. “Is this another test?”

“Mm, yes.” Byer stood. Kenneth had been badly hurt – being in a Humvee and driving over a roadside IED will do that to you – but he was healing. “If you can pass this one, you’ll stay here. Understood? I promise it’s not a very hard test.”

 

There was a spark of hope, and Byer wanted to laugh at the irony. If only you knew, he thought, smiling a bit sadistically. Kenneth had been shaved through surgery, but now there was short blonde hair dusting his scalp, covering the angry red scarring on his head. The cuts and burns on his face had healed, and now he was strong enough to walk around his room (cell) without the aid of a cane or a wheelchair. “Lie down on the bed, Kenneth.”

 

Kenneth obeyed immediately. The man was thin, ragged. Pretty soon he would be a matter of pure perfection, a creature of muscle and strength, but now he was a thin man with below-average intelligence. If people knew what he was about to do, moral communities all over the world and human rights activists would attempt to murder him. Sadly for Kenneth, he lacked the usual moral compass. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Kenneth obeyed without hesitation. The beauty of _not understanding_ , Byer thought, watching as pale skin, bruised and cut and burnt, was exposed. Kenneth lay still on the bed, pliant in the warm temperature of the cell. Byer reached between thin thighs and took a hold of the limp organ there. Kenneth did not pull away – instead, he looked curious, confused.

 

“Have you touched yourself before?” Sex was obviously out of the question. The doctors had asked him already. For them, of course, it had been a concern for sexually transmitted diseases. Kenneth had not even known what sex was. Kenneth’s breathing contracted as Byer slowly stroked the organ to life.

 

“W-when I went to the bathroom?” Kenneth squeaked, and Byer fought down laughter. He was on a sadism high. It would be so easy to crush this man. He had complete power over him, and Kenneth would do anything he bid. So, so easy. Panic was starting to creep into Kenneth’s eyes at the foreign feeling, and he started to shift away.

 

Byer kept a firm hand on his hips. “Don’t move.” He warned, his voice dangerous. Kenneth froze under his hand. “You are to keep still in your position until I move you. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes, sir.” Byer smiled at the frightened voice, and he loosely fisted the hardened organ and started to move faster. Kenneth’s breath quickened and he dug nails into his own palms, but he kept himself stock-still. Soon he was whimpering, panting so hard he was almost hyperventilating. “I – I feel weird, something – something’s going to -”

 

Byer didn’t still his movements. “No.” Kenneth let out a broken gasp at his order. “You will hold it until I tell you, Kenneth. Is that clear?” Kenneth didn’t answer – he merely squeezed his eyes shut. Byer kept his hand moving, but brought his other hand to painfully squeeze Kenneth’s balls. Kenneth cried out. “Is that clear, Kenneth?”

 

Kenneth shuddered violently. “Y-yes sir!” He cried, shaking. “Oh, please, please stop.” He begged, shaking his head back and forth. “Please, please.”

 

Byer decided to take mercy. It was Kenneth’s first time, after all, and he didn’t want to traumatize him completely. “Get on the ground and kneel.” Kenneth complied quickly, shaking. He was gnawing on his lips, his eyes wide and flicking across the room. “Open your lips wide. No teeth, or you’ll regret it, Kenneth. Don’t struggle.” Kenneth obeyed, but he looked confused even as Byer  unzipped his pants and eased his erection out. He rolled his hips roughly, sliding inside Kenneth’s mouth, muffling the surprised cry. “No teeth, don’t struggle.” Byer reminded, and Kenneth sat still, his eyes wider than they had been. “Relax your throat. Don’t gag around it.” Byer warned, hand gripping the back of Kenneth’s head as he pushed forward.

 

He could feel Kenneth’s gag reflex trying to force him out, and he stroked the scarred cheek. “You’re doing well, Kenneth.” He said, voice soft but authoritative. Kenneth relaxed immediately, blue eyes blinking wide up at him. He kept still as Byer moved, enjoying the heat of Kenneth’s mouth around his cock. “Swallow.” Byer gritted out, and Kenneth looked confused just as the bitter liquid hit the back of his throat. He looked surprised, but Byer kept his head firmly down and he felt Kenneth’s throat contract around him as he swallowed thickly. “Good.” He smiled, helping Kenneth up. His knees would be bruised tomorrow. “Good, Kenneth. Now I want you to bend over the bed. Spread your feet wide on the ground. We’re almost done, and you’re doing well.”

 

Kenneth was driven faster by praise than by threats, Byer realized. Kenneth turned eagerly around and relaxed his torso on the bed, sighing happily, keeping his legs firmly spread. Byer took his hardness in his hand. He was slick from saliva and semen, and he decided not to prepare or slick Kenneth. He was a virgin, and there was no reason to waste a perfectly good hole. Either way Kenneth was not going to understand what was happening, and he’d be uncomfortable and in pain in the beginning.

 

Byer gripped Kenneth’s waist with one hand and positioned himself with the other. He pushed, and he saw the panic in Kenneth’s reaction. “Stay still.” Byer hissed, pushing harshly. The head of his cock breached inside into the other’s body, and Kenneth froze.

 

But as soon as Byer started to push further inward, Kenneth’s body tensed exponentially. “It hurts.” He moaned, bursting to tears. “No, please, don’t hurt me.” His body shook. His arms thrashed and his legs kicked, but Byer kept a firm hand on his back, keeping him pinned to the bed. Kenneth started to scream and beg for Byer to stop, but Byer ignored it. It was always fascinating to see the human body accept another human being into it, and Byer always found himself entranced by the sight of his own cock disappearing into another’s body, whether his partner was fully willing or not.

 

Kenneth let out a broken cry the same moment a string of blood scrolled around the taut pucker and down to his thighs. From then Kenneth cried brokenly, begging for Byer to stop. Byer didn’t bother with soothing, but he did change his angle until Kenneth cried out, this time from a completely different emotion. Kenneth looked bewildered. “S-sir?”

 

“Feel good, doesn’t it?” Byer smirked, and kept the same angle, thrusting roughly forward. Kenneth gave another wanton cry and his hips shifted back as Byer pulled back out. Every time Byer hit the bundle of nerves, Kenneth’s body clenched harshly around him, trembling violently. His thrusts got rougher, more intense, and Kenneth seemed to no longer care about the blood on his thighs. He was crying, sobbing but this time in pleasure, begging for Byer to continue.

 

Kenneth wouldn’t have any idea what he was talking about, Byer knew, but Kenneth let out a wail and his body clenched tightly around him as Kenneth came, coating the bed with white ribbons. “S-sorry.” He sobbed. “I know you told m-me not to.”

 

“It’s fine.” Byer grunted. “Stay still.” He finished soon after, pounding deep inside and releasing his load into the soldier’s body. Kenneth shook as Byer pulled out, a string of semen and blood following him until it broke. Byer cleaned up quickly, wiping himself down and replacing the sheets after Kenneth buckled to the floor.

 

“Did I pass?” Kenneth whispered as Byer guided him back on the bed. “Can I stay, sir?”

 

Byer smiled. “Yes. You can stay.”


End file.
